love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guilty Eyes Fever
Guilty Eyes Fever es un CD bonus de Guilty Kiss, una sub-unidad de Aqours. El grupo consiste en Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima y Mari Ohara. El CD bonus de comprar Love Live! Sunshine!! Temporada 1 Blu-rays (アニメイト). La canción está escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta por Honda Yuki y arreglada por Sakai Takuya (Arte Refact). Lista de canciones 'Edición regular' 'CD' #Guilty Eyes Fever #Guilty Eyes Fever (Off Vocal) Letra Rōmaji= Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes no hakkiri to kimenai no ne Warai nagara gomakasu no wa warui kuse Erabina yo min'na kiete shimau yo (Min'na min'na) kiechau yo Yokubari demo hajinakute ii Uso janai nara uketomeru yo Osorezu ni sarakedashite yo Butsukatte kina yo (motto motto) Shiritai yo Zutto neratteta watashi no Guilty Eyes Kimi to iu hito no koto subete toraetai You are my love Nigasanai shutdown futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with Fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Jibun no mune ga sawagita garu Mitome nasai hi ga tsuita to Yoiko ni wa gohoubi ga kitto matteru hazu dayo (Ageru ageru) amai kisu o Honto no koi ga shitakatta ndesho? Yuujuufudan ni wa sayonara shite Watashi e to nagete misete yo Haato no inbiteeshon (Atsui atsui) koi ni nare Don'na yume no naka dakishime aitai? Kimi to iu hito dakara tamerai ni yureteru (love me love you) Ima furetai no up down futari kaosu ni hikare Yagate hitotsu no Guilty soul Suki dakara jounetsu no tobira Watashi ni akete misete Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no (Guilty secret) Don'na yume ni shiyou Zenzen samenai yume Kimi to iu hito no koto Shiritai shiritai Soshite toraetai you are my love Nigasanai shut down futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty fever) Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no yo (Guilty secret) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Kanji= Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes noはっきりと 決めないのね 笑いながら 誤魔化すのは 悪いクセ 選びなよ みんな消えてしまうよ (みんなみんな)消えちゃうよ 欲張りでも 恥なくていい 嘘じゃないなら 受け止めるよ 恐れずに さらけ出してよ ぶつかってきなよ(もっともっと) 知りたいよ ずっと狙ってた 私のGuilty Eyes 君という人のこと 全て捉えたい You are my love 逃さない shutdown ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと言わせて見たい 私は正直なの 目を見なさい (love with Fever) 強く愛させて (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever﻿ 自分の胸が騒ぎたがる　 認めなさい　火がついたと 良い子にはご褒美が　きっと待ってるはずだよ (あげるあげる　甘いキスを） ほんとの恋がしたかったんでしょ？ 優柔不断には　サヨナラして 私へと投げてみせてよ ハートのインビテーション (熱い熱い　恋になれ） どんな夢の中　抱きしめあいたい？ 君という人だから　ためらいに揺れてる (love me love you） いま　触れたいの up down ふたり　カオスにひかれ やがてひとつの　Guilty soul 好きだから　情熱のとびら 私に開けてみせて なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいの（Guilty secret） どんな夢にしよう ぜんぜん醒めない夢 君という人のこと 知りたい　知りたい そして　捉えたい you are my love 逃さない shut down ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと　言わせてみたい 私は正直なの　 目を見なさい（love with fever） 強く愛させて （Guilty fever） なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいのよ（Guilty secret） Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Español= Enamórate de mis ojos culpables (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable No se lo daré a nadie; esto (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable No puedes decidir sí o no claramente Riendo mientras ocultas tus intenciones es tu mal hábito Si no eliges, todo el mundo desaparecerá (Todos, todos) Ellos desaparecerán No hay vergüenza en ser codiciosos Mientras no sea una mentira, lo aceptaré Confiesa sin preocupaciones Sólo ven conmigo (Más, más) quiero saberlo Mis ojos culpables siempre han estado apuntando a ti Y quiero capturar toda tu existencia Eres mi amor ¡No puedes huir! Encierra al mundo con sólo nosotros dos No necesitamos a nadie más Quiero escucharte decir que me amas Soy honesta; Mírame a los ojos (Fiebre de amor) Te tengo amándome profundamente (Fiebre culpable) Enamórate de mis ojos culpables (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable No se lo daré a nadie; esto (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable Mi propio corazón se está emocionando, Admítelo, su fuego se ha encendido y Seguramente hay una recompensa esperando a buenos hijos! (Te daré, te daré) Un dulce beso ¿Quieres experimentar el amor verdadero, verdad? ¡Dile adiós a la indecisión! Tirala a mí; La invitación a tu corazón (Convertirse, convertirse) Un amor abrasador caliente ¿Qué clase de sueño quieres tener? Es porque por tí tiemblo con vacilación Amame, te amo ¡Quiero tocarte ahora! Arriba abajo brillaremos juntos en este caos Finalmente uniéndose como un alma culpable Porque te amo, mírame Abre la puerta a la pasión No importa lo que pueda venir (Amor secreto) Quiero confirmarlo (Secreto culpable) ¿Qué clase de sueño debemos tener? Uno de los cuales nunca nos despertaremos Quiero saber más Sobre ti, sobre ti ¡Y luego, te atraparé! eres mi amor ¡No puedes huir! Encierra al mundo con sólo nosotros dos No necesitamos a nadie más Quiero escucharte decir que me amas ¡Soy honesta! Mírame a los ojos (Fiebre de amor) Te tengo amándome profundamente (Fiebre culpable) No importa lo que pueda venir (Amor secreto) Quiero confirmarlo (Secreto culpable) Enamórate de mis ojos culpables (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable No se lo daré a nadie; esto (Apagado apagado) Fiebre culpable Categoría:Canciones de Guilty Kiss